factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
General Armin Metrac
Name: Armin Metrac Age: 40 Gender: Male Origin: Killzone Liberation Birthplace: Helghan Rank: General Factpile Stats ---- Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame : Strength: Medium High Speed: Average Durability: multiple gunshot wounds Intelligence: High, similar to Colonel Radec Energy: None Destructive capability: Planet (see Colonel Radec) Weakness: Basic Human Limits Standard Equipment: VNS Scylla Chaingun, MGL(multiple grenade launcher) Smoke grenades, Highly decorated combat armor Powers/Abilities: None Bio: Armin Metrac is a general in the Third Helghast Army. A ruthless tactician, Metrac likes to use dirty tricks if he believes they will give him an advantage in battle. He is incapable of showing compassion; to Metrac, concepts like mercy and forgiveness are feeble human inventions. Consequently, he has no tolerance for those who fail him or show signs of weakness. His attitude has proved an excellent motivator for his troops, as they’re usually more afraid of Metrac than of the dangers that await them on the battlefield. While he lacks the surgical enhancements that many of his Helghast brethren require to survive, Metrac is unaffected by the climate on his native planet. He belongs to a new breed of Helghast, which manages to thrive in Helghan's atmosphere without the aid of implants. Over the years, this uncanny ability has shaped his personality in terrifying ways. Metrac has come to believe that 'Homo Sapiens Helghans' is on the verge of a new phase in human evolution, and is therefore allowed to root out evolutionary dead ends. Ironically, Metrac's dislike for his human ancestors is offset by a fascination for their history and science of warfare. He even collects ancient tomes on the subject, from The Iliad by Homer to The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Although many of the works in his collection are officially banned from Helghast society, Metrac justifies their possession by claiming that an understanding of the enemy mind is a prerequisite for victory. History Metrac's strategic brilliance and cruelty became apparent during his career as a Helghast security officer. He knew that careful planning was also a prerequisite for victory, and applied this knowledge to every facet of his work. Reports of Metrac's well-orchestrated crackdown operations against ISA loyalists - and the methodical interrogations that followed - soon traveled up the chain of command. He was eventually contacted by Scolar Visari, who invited Metrac to discuss an important assignment in person. One week later, Metrac's security forces spectacularly foiled an assassination attempt on Visari's life. Visari used the incident to justify his expansion of executive powers, and Metrac was quietly promoted to the rank of lieutenant general in the newly formed Third Helghast Army. Very few people suspected the truth - that Visari and Metrac had masterminded the assassination for their own political gain. Even fewer were willing to voice that suspicion, for fear of torture at the hands of the Helghast security forces. During the preparations for the invasion of Vekta, Metrac sought a second-in-command to function as an extension of his will on the battlefield. He found the ideal candidate in Cobar, a ex-convict who shared Metrac's utter disdain for the weak. After the demise of General Lente, Metrac and Cobar travelled to Vekta to assume full command of the Third Helghast Army. Their first act was the simultaneous capture of several southern cities, including Anemos, Oas, Kirin and Suiten. Survivors speak of brutal executions by Metrac's Colonial Guard.